roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
McKenna
Biography & Background My mother wanted me to be just like her, I'm assuming she wanted me to be smart, suspicious and soft spoken. She even thought about naming me after herself. My father made a case for individuality and they both chose a new name for their eldest daughter. I was born in Cornwall and we have a home in Camborne, still I spent the majority of my childhood in America. I'm not sure if it was for my father's nostalgia or my mother's narcissism. I reaped the benefit either way, I suppose that's for the best. Both my parents are artists, they make their living through various mediums. Before they joined forces my father was a caricaturist. He met my mother the aspiring writer and the rest is history. She taught him to write he taught her to draw. They started working on picture books, artwork, and graphic novels. Their work was never popular outside of a small cult following. Not enough to provide for more than one. They both took 'primary jobs' while continuing to devote time to their passion projects. My mother claims to have known about witchcraft before I was born. No one really believes her. Our family lived in Great Britain until I was two. I don't remember any of it, but we do have lots of pictures. Most of my memories start around five when we got our first dog; a Labrador retriever. We left the states when I was nine. We went back to Cornwall, for good. My mother said it was because there was a sense of inspiration their art was lacking, they were suffocating in the city and something had to be done about it. They didn't get anymore popular after the move. People still rarely buy their art. I think I'm proud that they're still trying because they love it. It kind of motivates me to never give up once I find something that means that much to me. Once I was old enough to start school I didn't go to Hogwarts or one of the other magical schools like everyone else, I went to a muggle school where I learned how to sew from a girl I met called Joyce Tubbs. When my magic kicked in I was immediately removed from school. My teacher Miss April is Muggle-born too she recognized right away what was going when she saw a book zooming towards my head. She helped my mother and father with each step they needed to know. She was with us all of the time helping my parents and I to get ready for Hogwarts. I think they would have been lost without her, she'd already experienced what we were all going through. She knew exactly how I felt when I was confused, angry and elated. While I prepared to start school Miss April wasn't around much, neither was my father during that last week. My mother was around. She wasn't the same as she had been before magic, or before Miss April. Everything was different without my father around. The house was colder, it felt darker and my mother was angry all the time. She tried to pretend she wasn't but it was in her artwork too, the art she tried to do without him. Seeing her that way made me afraid that one day I'd come home to no one, that she'd be gone too. Personality & Nature Wearing the correct dress for any occasion is a matter of good manners. Loretta Young I wasn't expecting to be first born, I think it gave me a complex. I have high expectations. I'm sort of high maintenance. There is a limit to how prim and proper a person should be, I exceed that. It's a habit. My mother raised me a certain way and I don't feel right betraying what I was taught. Things should always be a certain way unless an emergency situation incites chaos. I prefer for things to be orderly, a small amount of organization can do wonders. I strongly dislike clutter. I'm not obsessive, a neat freak or a germaphobe. I'm fine with making a big mess, but I'm also fine with cleaning it up afterwards, or during. I can be a bit (or a lot) intolerant of others. I'm almost always right. More correct that incorrect and when people fail to remember that I get agitated. I can't stand for it. I'm overly rigid in a way that makes me seem bossy, critical, or insensitive because I struggle with how to express myself. Vanity can create a very cruel space for you if you don't know how to manage it. Lady Gaga Appearance & Looks Possessions My wand Relationships T + F = M My mother was a Muggle woman by the name of Fern Rothley. My father was a Muggle man by the name of Tybalt Carlisle. Trivia & Tidbits :Capricorn; Born December 26th Category:Muggle-born